FI066
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} Ultrasound and a Reformat. Goodbye, BRI-N? (超音波および再フォーマットします。さようなら，ブライアン？, Chōonpa Oyobi sai Fōmatto shimasu. Sayōnara, Buraian?) is the sixty-sixth episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary Plot The episode begins with Stu and BRI-N taking a different approach to the materialization program one night. The following morning, Tommy plays fetch with VIN-E, saying that he's kind of like Spiffy, one of his dogs. VIN-E complements Tommy. Also, Frieza (as Fred Olizac) is training with the Valerosa brothers while Bubbles gathers information with Yoyo and Crocky on where to locate the next jewel for the crown, as they have already found two of the five. Stu and BRI-N meet up with the group, with the former showing them a test tube with a clump of white fur in it. Stu says that the fur contains BRI-N's genetic code in it. He says that it's the first test, and they'll be ready for BRI-N to be flesh and blood again. While our heroes are busy with the program, Chilled has another task for both Bertram and New Brian. They listen to the commands very carefully. At the tree house, Stu makes the preparations for BRI-N's materialization. However, when he begins, there is an error screen on his laptop. This shocks both father and son, wondering what went wrong. Frieza informs the group that it's time to go to school, and if they don't materialize in class, they won't have any time. During lunch time at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Bubbles is having lunch with the rest of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom wonders why the program isn't working. Buttercup thinks it's just a glitch. Mitch Mitchellson then shows up with his lunch tray and asks if he can sit next to them, promising to keep quiet about their dog. Buttercup stands up, about to warn Mitch, when her milk carton suddenly crumbles. Did she just do that? Meanwhile, at Townsville High, Frieza is about to go to his locker, which appears to be bent. Just then, Stu catches up with Frieza with an urgent message, and tells him to tell the others to meet at the computer lab. While there, he informs the TTA that he pressed a button he shouldn't have while trying the materialization program, and when he did, it caused BRI-N's file to get bugged. The next time he defuses with VIN-E from becoming KNS, BRI-N's file will get reformatted. And when a computer file gets reformatted, it'll disappear from the system, meaning BRI-N's memory will be erased. At the tree house, Stu tries to debug the file, but there are still some errors. With no solution, Stu warns BRI-N not to become KNS, or it's game over for BRI-N. Just then, there is an emergency downtown. Bertram and New Brian are causing ultrasonic disruptions. It's up to the TTA to save the city, but Stu tells both BRI-N and VIN-E to stay in the tree house. The TTA attack Bertram and New Brian with their elemental powers, but try as they might, they are unable to remove the ultrasonic disruptor. With no choice, BRI-N decides to go out and destroy the disruptor with VIN-E. But the latter disagrees, saying that the next time they defuse, BRI-N's memory will be erased. But BRI-N has an idea, and whispers it into his son's ear. Upon hearing the idea, VIN-E hopes it works. The two dogs fuse, and KNS goes into battle. Using his InuTail Saber, KNS easily destroys the disruptor, and attacks both Bertram and New Brian, sending them back to the dark fortress. Before he defuses, KNS gives Stu the test tube with BRI-N's fur and delivers a message from BRI-N: "Good luck". With that, KNS defuses, but BRI-N falls limp: His memory is completely erased. The TTA place the test tube on the virtualization pad, and Stu copies and pastes the code into BRI-N's system. After which, BRI-N awakens: his memory restored. Stu says that they only missed by a hair. The TTA, Stu, BRI-N and VIN-E laugh at this joke. But now they need to find out where the next jewel is. Trivia *The opening theme animation is updated to have Hisui and Link in place of their hero disguises at times. *"Don't Give Up" by Psychic Lover replaces "Faith" as the ending theme. *'Eyecatch A' - BRI-N *'Eyecatch B' - Stu Griffin Events Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes